Puck's 1st Valentine
by puckabrinarox0422
Summary: This is the 1st time ever that Puck has a Valentine's Day with Sabrina. So Puck takes advantage of that and he tells how he feels about her. What will happen when Puck reveals his feelings to her? Some sexual stuff later in the chapter and some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentleman! This is my 1****st**** fanfic I ever wrote but my friend writes a lot so I know how to use it so don't be like, "Oh….. she is new so she writes terrible." Hope you like it!**

_Sabrina and Puck are 16 years old and Red and Daphne are 12 years old._

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

Daphne came rushing in waking me up in a THUMP! She yelled out, "Today is Valentine's Day. I can't wait if I get any chocolates from any boys." Well of course my sister talks about boys. She has a huge crush on this boy who is child of Alice from Alice and Wonderland and his name is Danny. As Daphne kept on going on about the chocolate and her crush, I was thinking of who would give me a chocolate. Then the Puck aka Trickster King banged the door and yelled, "Let me in. The old lady is trying to put me in the evil shower to be attractive for valentine. HELP!" and when Daphne was about to open the lock, I said, "STOP! Let Puck be clean." And Daphne looked confused but she obeyed. Puck yelled, "I am going to get you for this Grimm!" and I heard the sound of screaming, running and finally, the water running.

When I took out a blue mini dress and leggings, Daphne blurted out, "How come Puck wasn't allowed to come in? By the way, today is Valentine's Day so wear red or pink. This is the example of the Valentine's Day!" and she dashed out of the room and few seconds later, she showed me a red colored pants, black UGG, and a fluffy white t shirt that had a big heart on the middle. In my opinion, it looked bad but, she looked proud so I said nothing and dragged out a red mini dress, black combat boots, black leggings, and a black tight coat. After I was done, I went to the mirror and put make up on. And I am really glad that I got my own room since there is a plenty of space for everything I need. While I was thinking that, I put on lip balm and then lip gloss, and curled my hair. When Daphne came into my room through the magic mirror that she got from Bunny, she just whistled and whispered, "Every boy in your grade is going to fall for you." So I looked myself in the mirror and I did look nice so I got my magical backpack and went to go eat my breakfast which is berry smoothie. As I opened the door, Puck came out at the same exact time. He had on a dark jean, red sneakers, and of course the hooded sweatshirt except it was red. And just then my heart started to beat faster and he studied me and I studied him and I thought to myself that he looks hot but cute at the same time. But I snapped out of whatever and went to go eat my breakfast.

**Puck's P.O.V**

As I was brushing my wet hair, old lady came in and put some cloth to put on since I was only in boxer. So, as I put on the red hooded sweatshirt, dark jean, and sneakers, I checked myself in the mirror again and again until I thought I looked fine. In my 10th time, I thought I look okay so I opened the door and there she was, Sabrina, standing there wearing a red mini dress with black leggings, black combat boots, and a black tight coat and she looked damn hot. And the dress was so short that it kind of showed some part of the boobs which made my dick erect but good thing Sabrina didn't notice it. I knew she was studying me so I took advantage to look at her as well. The one part that I kept on looking was her perfect little ass and her average about B size boobs. If I dragged the dress a centimeter down, I would be able to see part of her nipples but I managed not to put my dick in her ass and not to rip her cloth apart. And after a while, she left for breakfast and so did I.

**R&R! I am working on the 2nd chapter and I will be done by next week and published I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I am update really late but been really busy from homework and my school have no school from this weekend so I think I can write my 3****rd**** chapter in my airplane ride to Las Vegas….. But don't worry I will be back soon. I just go there for like 3 or 4 days so. I hope you like the little fluff of Puck and Sabrina! **** P.S Sorry for some curseings…..**

** Sabrina's P.O.V**

As I walked in to the living room, I saw that Puck flew over me and yelled out, "SLOW POKE" and just went straight to the dining room to eat. Which is probably his most favorite thing to do every day or may be annoying me…. and I saw that Puck was already eating his breakfast like a monkey that is ravenous. But the little girl sitting next to Puck was bad mannered which is my sister, Daphne. And my grandma, Relda Grimm came and told me get my breakfast or else I was going to be late for school so I went to the kitchen and loaded the mixer and started to make my smoothie. While doing that, I put bread in the toaster and started it. After about 3 minutes I was already eating my normal breakfast. And I dashed to my room and brushed my teeth and yelled to Puck that we needed to go to school or else we will be late and in few minutes, I was high in the sky looking down at Ferryport Landing while Puck tried to drop me couple of times and every time he did that, I would scream at top of my lungs while Puck was laughing hysterically.

**Puck's P.O.V**

I knew that trying to drop her in the water and trying to let go of her is really not a thing that a person who has a crush on somebody do but it is my way of fluttering. I know you will be like, "WHAT THE FUCK!" but it just is. I love when she screams and my most favorite part is when a "bad wind" comes, and lift the dress up a little and able to see her underpants or when the "bad wind" comes, and the dress goes down with the bra. And today was one of those days. The "bad wind" came when I was flying in the middle of nowhere, the wind blew and the dress lifted up and I literally saw her thong and I also saw her sweet little pussy and her almost welcoming wet juice coming out of her little by little. And Sabrina didn't even notice that her dress is up and not down. And it made me hard, like really hard and it was so easy to spot but Sabrina still didn't notice which I thought was so stupid. And it was like that for about 3minutes and I had good look of it and the "bad wind" came again and lifted her dress down which made a good look of her breast and her tits and I was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. So I kind of felt it and it was warm but her nipple was standing out and hard and the look of her boobs made me cum little bit. And I tried to hold it but I was not able to do it so I went fast as I could to school while little by little cuming little and taking a picture of her naked boob and her thong.

**How was it? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I a lot of people been reading my story a lot and one of my fan that is friend of mine is yaoitrouble1213 and she writes amazing Sonic stories so if you like it, then please read her stories. (Her stories are more intense than mine so please be careful) And as you know this story is that even close to be done, but I think I will try to update once in a while….. This is chapter 3 and I think I will update chapter 4 since it is vacation for me, during this week… Hope you enjoy it!**

** Sabrina's P.O.V**

I was wondering why Puck wanted to go to the school so bad. He was the one that keeps on saying that they should be late for school so I was surprised that he was flapping his wing furiously and trying to go to school like it is made out of candy like the story Hansel and Griddle. As a matter fact, there is a child who is the son of Griddle and daughter if Hansel right above our grade. But get back to the point. I was still really confused why Puck wanted go to school so fast and I thought maybe he wants to shit so, I looked down at his down part (I don't use inappropriate language) and I saw a dot of a thing on his pants so I thought that he shit himself so I made fun of him by saying, "You shit yourself? Are you a 1st grader now?" and he blushed and he kept on going in a rapid speed. And I thought to myself that he is not Puck at all. If he was, then he would of insulted me I looked at him again and saw that his down part was bigger than usual. And it rang to me. He cum himself in his pants! But a new question came up to …. What would make him cum himself? And I thought for a while and I thought the only girl he saw was me or Daphne, and Daphne doesn't even have boobs so now suspiciously, I thought that it was me that made him boner. So I spoke up, "Hey do you like me or something?" and he blushed and slowly nodded his head.

**Puck's P.O.V**

The last question was awkward and surprising. Why would she want to know and of course I would say no but another part if me said to just tell her. And usually, my soft part is right so I nodded and I felt my cheeks get red. Then she said, "I don't know if you knew this but I like you too…" Okay, that was double surprise to me! And now my mind is telling me that we both have the same feeling for each other so I said, "Okay. So do you want to miss school and hang out or something?" And she nodded so I went into a forest where I used to live and went inside a castle that I never let them see. Yes. So I her in and she gasped. And she said, "I never knew you had a castle.." so I just nodded and went into my best place, the bedroom and hoping for a sex. As she just followed me a inch away, I just kept on climbing the stairs. And there was my sweet room that I love. The view and well everything. So when Sabrina came in, she just stared in the open space and we just looked out until Sabrina made a move by kissing me while nibbling on my neck. It felt so good that I moaned. As she kept on doing it, she went down to my dick and started pumping it through my jeans and it felt so good that I let another moan escape from my mouth. And I couldn't take it any more so I took her cloth and ripped it apart and there she was only with under pant. And she look damn sexy that I started to nibble her tits while pinching the other but Sabrina pulled away and said to me, "It is not fair that you are wearing cloth while I'm not." So Sabrina took my jeans so I am only in boxer while I was taking my shirt off. And slowly, Sabrina lowered my boxer showing her my 8inch dick. And when Sabrina got on her knees I striped off her under pants. And I started to pinch her nipples while sucking her perfect breast and she moaned sexly. It was so addicting that I did that over and over again until her nipples were hard as rock. And Sabrina didn't take a chance and she started to suck my cock and it felt so good that I kept on moaning. And when I was close to come, she noticed it and just stopped doing it. and I growled, "Bed now!" so she obeyed and I started to lick her pussy and her juice filling her and it tasted so good but she was moaning also. And she just said, "I need you now!" so I just took out a condom and wrapped it around my dick and started to fuck her. She was moaning while I was moaning also. And she said, "I am close. How about you?" and I just nodded and that was when it came. And we just stayed there breathing not daring to go out of her pussy hole and we dozed off.

**How was it? R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I have not updated my story and this is chapter 4. I have an idea but just been really really busy... So here it is. This is right after Puck and Sabrina finally had sex.**

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was dizzy and didn't know where I was so I looked around and thought to myself, "This is not my room…. Where am I in.." and I saw myself naked and so is Puck. And I started to recover what Puck and I did just few hours ago. We had skipped school and he had already told Mrs. White before hand and we went to his "castle" and had sex. Then I just thought to myself that I just lost my virginity. But I was okay with that because everything that I try to do from not being married to Puck was just waste of time. And I know I like Puck little bit so I knew that he was the one who is going to take my virginity away from me which I was right. And when I was having a rush of this thought, Puck woke up and started to smack his head on to the table by saying, "Stupid me." over and over again which was really confusing to me so I asked, "What is wrong? Why are you saying stupid me over and over again?" Puck looked at me like if I was a duck and said, "Grimm, I just took your virginity. I am really sorry Sabrina. I feel terrible. And I am 4000 years old but I am still too young to have sex with anyone." And when he said that, I cracked up. I am 16 years old and he is 4000 years old and he is saying that is too young. So I smiled and said, "Puck, I knew that my virginity will be taken by you since I know I am going to merry you." So Puck stopped banging his head on the bed and smiled. Yes, smiled, not smirked. So he said, "I love you too Sabrina if that's what it means." So we quickly dressed again and went to go back to our house. When we got there, Granny Relda had a worried face and asked, "Where were you? You guys are in an awful good mood. Did something happen at school?" and we just shook our heads and went upstairs to our own room. And I even wrote in my notebook that I lost my virginity.

**Thank you guys for reading this story. I am finished with my story so I will start to make another story that is rated T. I hope you liked it and good bye!**

**~ Puckabrinarox0422**


End file.
